Devices for holding or supporting animal traps on stakes, sticks, and the like are generally known. These prior trap holders are generally designed to hold one of two basic types of trap: “conibear” or body-gripping type traps with inner wire jaw ends, and foot- or leg-holding (leghold) traps with a short tang on the end of an inner frame member.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,565,850 to Hagerty discloses a stake-mounted bracket with a planar midsection having a plurality of circular mounting apertures, and a planar angled end section with a plurality of elongated slots for receiving a tang on the inner end of a trap.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,720,050 to Pfeiffer discloses an underwater animal trap support with a hinged platform adjustably mounted on a stake or stake to hold the trap underwater, and to rotate like a weather vane in the underwater current.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,694 to Buckley discloses a trap holder in the form of a box with an open end for receiving the wire jaws of a trap, with notches in the side walls adapted to receive the spring arm of the trap to support the trap jaws in an upright position in the box.
Prior trap holders are often limited in terms of mounting options, the types of trap that they can hold, and/or the security and reliability of the connection between the holder and the trap.